


Pride Month - Week 2

by Your_Local_Gay_Dealer



Series: Pride Month [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gonna be so gay, M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer/pseuds/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer
Summary: Welcome to week 2 of Pride Month! This week we have some Makoto and Haru on the menu!





	Pride Month - Week 2

Makoto lay on the bed in her room. She had been so conflicted and tired the past few days, she just laid there. She had asked herself so many times if she was ready for this. She finally texted Haru before she had a mental shutdown.

Makoto: I need some help with something  
Haru: Sure, what's up?  
Makoto: I'm thinking of coming out to Sae.  
Haru: You should do it.  
Makoto: I know. I just don't know how.  
Haru: I can come over tomorrow. I think this week is ours to celebrate anyway.  
Makoto: Okay. Thank you.  
Haru: No problem.

Makoto then put her phone down, and closed her eyes. She felt anxious and excited at the same time at the thought of coming out to her sister.

The next afternoon, Makoto had heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see her girlfriend of a year now, Haru. She smiled at Haru and let her in, closing the door behind them.

They both sat on the couch, talking a bit before they started to plan.

"So, what were you planning to do? This is your coming out, after all."

"I have no idea. I expected to come out to Sae first, but then I always got nervous."

"It's okay. Have you tried to tell her without using your words?"

"What do you mean? That I just text her 'Hey, I hope your having a great day! I'm just texting to tell you that I like girls.'?"

"No, silly. I was talking about a banner or something."

"Wait, I have something! You mind helping me with some math?"

Sae was exhausted when she had arrived to her and Makoto's apartment. She walked in to the sight of Makoto taking a nap with Haru on the couch. She smiled at the scene. She then noticed a paper on the counter.

"Heh, must be some homework."

At a closer look, Sae saw that it was quadratic equations. She had always found those a little relaxing, since they were a challenge for her in her high school years.

She heard movement on the couch, and turned to see that Makoto and Haru had stirred from their nap. Makoto sat up and stretched a bit before seeing that her sister had come home.

"Hey sis. How was your day?"

"It was good. What's this?"

"Oh just some review. I was actually having a bit of trouble with them, so I waited for you to get home. I know you like quadratics, so do you mind helping me?"

"I don't mind at all. Come over here and we can start. Was Haru having trouble too?"

Makoto nodded as she and Haru walked over to Sae. They soon sat down at the table, Sae on one side with Makoto and Haru beside each other on the other side.

"Now all you have to do is... hm. What's with this format?"

"The teacher decided to try something fun with tonight's homework. She wanted us to find the value of the letters and put them in the sentence."

"Oh, okay. If I can, can I try to solve the sentence so I can help you better?"

Makoto nodded. She nervously grabbed Haru's hand for reassurance, which Haru squeezed her hand gently, trying to remind Makoto that she wasn't alone and that it would okay.

"Makoto, this isn't homework, is it?"

"Surprise?" 

Sae looked at her younger sister, a smile on her face. 

"I must say, I've never heard of anyone coming out through algebra." 

"Are you mad?"

"What are you talking about? I'm proud that you told me. To be honest, I knew for a while now. How about we go out somewhere to celebrate? You can tell me how long you and Haru were dating."

Makoto and Haru were speechless. Not only had Sae known, but she also knew about their relationship. Sae had gotten up, with an excited smile on her face.

"Are you two just gonna stay shocked the whole night? Come on."

"How did you know all of that?"

"I'm a lawyer, Makoto. I'd be a brick wall if I didn't notice. Now let's go, I'm starving!"


End file.
